The Third Anniversary
|teleportation = 1|teleportations = 1|u-turns = 0|image = Third Anniversary.png}} Difficulty * There're lots of fast taps. * Most of the map's paths are all set, but there'll be elements that'll pull you out from that. * When you jumping up high, the camera will be lying so it'll confuse you when to tap. Strategy * There aren't much worries here, some part's paths are all set and all you need to do is tap correctly. * In the multi-jumping part, be cautious, since every jump ups in every beat. Trivia * There is an extended version with parts of The Sailor's Tale in between The Earth and The Mountains parts and a much different ending. It could be listened to here. * This level was supposed to be released on December (on DL’s birthday), but it has been delayed to 2020 due to much working on the level. * This level is from the same designer of The Taurus. * Since there're many line color changing through the levels, this level is presumed to have the most times of line color changes, which is 7. * In the map, you can find some references in the following sections: ** In the final Piano part, there are golden piano keys, which is inspired from Fantasia from Rolling Sky 2. *** This is the third time that Rolling Sky 2 is referenced. The first time is The Christmas Party (to Starry Dream and Puzzle) and the second time is The Romance (Jazz). ** During the Earth part, some objects were from The Time, The Mountains and The Piano. * Notice that in the first part was from another game; Peaceful Stagnation from the "original" Dancing Line, Through The Fog! * The following areas are: Peaceful Stagnation (Through The Fog), The Piano, The Storm, The Time, The Crystal(3 seconds only), The Earth, The End(1.5 seconds only), The Mountains, and Dream of Sky. * At 70%, you can see the gem automatically falls down without tapping for the first time. * Also at 85%, the line jumps doesn't leave a trail, and also seen on the first time. * There is a quote at the end. It says: "This can not happen without you. We're one." This is most likely addressing the fans. * The icons for The Piano, The Earth, The Time and Dream of Sky cameo here. ** Łukasz Michalski has made soundtracks for all of these levels. * In the final scene, you can see every represented object of the levels popping up with the years. Note that the groups of levels are on a block which represents the year these levels where released. * Like in Through The Fog!, this level tracks your progress in the starting area. When you crash or make it to the end of the level, the percentage changes accordingly. ** It's possible to see the percentage change yourself by crashing very early on. Percentage markers * The 10% marker is on the path during the Peaceful Stagnation part. * The 20% marker is on top of a falling blue block near the end of the Peaceful Stagnation part. * The 30% marker is on a piano key in The Piano part * The 40% marker is on a piano key near the end of The piano part * The 50% marker is on the path during The Storm part * The 60% marker is on to the side of the path at the very beginning of The Earth part * The 70% marker is on a gear during The Earth/The End part. * The 80% marker is to the side of the path during The Mountains part. * The 90% marker is on the side of the path at the beginning of the Dream of Sky part. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2020 Category:Nature-themed levels